A High School Halloween
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Halloween is Fai's favourite holiday. Unfortunately for Kurogane and Yuui, though, he likes to force his love for the day on everyone else around him.... //Implied KuroFaiYuui, late Halloween fic....//


**A High School Halloween**

Kurogane didn't think that he had the nerve to leave the teacher's lounge that morning. He sat in the corner, in his big, comfy armchair with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in hand, _praying _that the morning bell wouldn't ring. He curled his hands around the warm piece of ceramic and growled under his breath.

Fai. This was _all Fai's fault_. Fai and his stupid obsession with Halloween and costumes. Fai with his insistence that nobody could leave the apartment without a costume that morning and that if he took the stupid thing off, there would be no sex for a week. For a fucking _week_.

And now, thanks to that blond idiot, he was stuck in mounds of gray fur and _dog ears_. At least the moron had enough decency to call him a werewolf. And at least he wasn't the only one forced to suffer through this ridiculous holiday. He remembered Fai shoving something into Yuui's arms that morning, too. Even some of the other teachers that he'd seen coming in and out of the staff room were wearing some sort of costume.

Kurogane almost felt _relieved_ at that fact. At any rate, he wasn't alone with those ridiculous twins in the costume department. It almost gave him enough courage to be able to go to his classroom and teach. Even Yuuko-sensei had dressed up like a witch, which Kurogane found so amazingly _fitting _that he had to laugh.

Downing the rest of his coffee, the black-haired gym teacher stood with a newly found determination. Damn it, he had a job to do! Even if he was in some absurd costume, he couldn't just abandon his job in favour of the comfort of the teacher's lounge. Those children needed guidance in that gym class. They needed _structure_!

That, and if he didn't go to class, he would have to face the wrath of that bitch, Yuuko, later on.

Kurogane growled in the back of his throat and put his empty mug on the stained and chipped coffee table. He took a brave step forward—very nearly tripping over the fluffy tail attached to his waist—and trooped off to his class. He was going to make it through the day no matter what embarrassment befell him.

---

"Come on, class, I know you can run faster than that! Move!" Kurogane barked at the class full of children currently trying to complete a twenty-five lap circuit for their fitness tests. One boy in the class gasped about the "doggy's fur being in a knot". Kurogane felt himself twitch in irritation. Damn Fai....

"Hurry it up! If all of you aren't finished in five minutes, you'll be doing an extra five laps or failing!" he shouted, clapping his hands together. Maybe it was due to the fact that the fake fur wrapping around his arms and legs was stiflingly warm, but he was feeling particularly sadistic that day. A small, lopsided grin formed on his dark lips, exposing sharp, white teeth.

Every single one of the students seemed to groan simultaneously in the room, but picked up the pace of their running, anyways. Kurogane seemed satisfied with this and leaned against the white gymnasium walls, staring at his stopwatch. As students finished, he grunted their times. The brunet boy, Syaoran, was the first to finish. This seemed to please the gym teacher. Seeing a boy in such fine shape was a refreshing change....

"K-Kurogane-sensei!" a small, and decidedly feminine, squeak was heard at the door. The aforementioned man turned his head and was met with a pair of shy, jade eyes. It was that girl that always seemed to be around Syaoran every chance she got. Yuui had mentioned her a couple of times but her name completely _escaped _Kurogane....

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Syaoran yelped, eyes widening considerably.

Ah, that was it.

"Well... um... I was hoping Kurogane-sensei would come help? It's Flourite-sensei, we—"

"Which one?" Kurogane sighed, pushing himself away from the wall and handing the stopwatch to Syaoran. "The idiot or the other one?"

The petite girl blinked a couple times, looking rather confused. "Well... he's the cooking teacher...."

"The other one," the crimson-eyed male hummed, nodding slowly and staring at Sakura expectantly. "Well? Keep going. What's wrong with him? And why didn't you go see his moron brother instead?" He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling impatient.

What was wrong with Yuui? Kurogane felt concern bubble and churn in his stomach and chest, but didn't want to show it to one of his students. It obviously wasn't too serious if an ambulance hadn't been called or if Sakura hadn't gone to Yuuko right away, but still....

"Oh! Um...." The girl frowned, staring at her feet. She stayed silent for a few moments before sighing and pointing down the hallway. "It's kind of hard to explain, so... you'd have to come and see. Can you take a little time out of your class?" She bit her lip, a hopeful sort of look shining in those bright green eyes.

Kurogane glanced back at his classroom. Most of the kids were still running and Syaoran was mumbling times as they stopped. The boy occasionally stole a glance or two in Sakura's direction, obviously fighting the urge to blush terribly when he was caught by his teacher.

"Syaoran seems to be handling it fine, so... I suppose so," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair and very nearly knocking the pair of ears from his head. "Just don't take too long. Yuuko-sensei would be on my case if my classroom went to Hell, wouldn't she?" he snorted, walking past Sakura and towards the Cooking room.

Through the short walk, thoughts of what might have happened to the younger Flourite twin bobbed incessantly through the gym teacher's mind. Judging by the lack of urgency from Sakura, he couldn't have blown himself up or, say, burnt himself or chopped a finger off or anything. Besides that, Yuui was a competent cook and a fine teacher, so he doubted anything like _that _would have happened. Perhaps he just needed some quick help with a recipe or something along those lines. Though, Kurogane doubted it. If Yuui needed something like that, he would have simply called one of his students up to help him....

But what he saw when he got there blew _all _other thoughts out of the water.

"Alright, guys! Push on three! One... two... three!"

There was a collective groan as the students attempted to push a very round and very _stuck _Yuui through the door to the Cooking classroom.

Wait a second... was Yuui wearing a giant, pink, foam _cake?_

Yuui let out a tiny squeak as his torso was bent awkwardly to try and fit him through the door. "Children, please! This isn't working!" Another shove only further proved to lodge the blond teacher into the doorframe. "Oh, dear..." he sighed. His single arm that was still visible flailed uselessly as he attempted to extricate himself.

Kurogane couldn't help but laugh at Yuui's predicament. As sad as it was, it was so very _amusing_. Sakura looked over at the black-haired teacher, eyes narrowed as if she were scolding him. "Kurogane-sensei, please! We need your help to get Flourite-sensei out of there!" she piped up.

The children crowding around Yuui backed off and were now left to stand there, scratching their heads. A couple of them mumbled plans to dislodge their teacher, but none seemed to be put into action. Kurogane chuckled under his breath. This whole situation was completely ridiculous. Though, he knew he couldn't simply leave Yuui there, stuck halfway into his classroom and surrounded by a bunch of slow-witted teenagers.

"Now, now, Yuui, what have you gotten yourself into?" Kurogane shook his head, smirking as he stared at the poor Cooking teacher.

"Oh! Kurogane-sensei, um.... Well, as you can see, I'm in quite the predicament. Fai gave me this costume because he thought that the Cooking teacher would look 'so cute' as a cake, but... it's too big to fit into the classroom," he murmured, smiling uneasily. "Would you be able to pull me out? Please? I need to get out of this costume and teach my class...."

The gym teacher took a step forward, grabbing Yuui's wrist, which was covered in a long, pink glove. "I'll see what I can do."

---

"Alright, children! For our last experiment today, we are going to see what happens when we mix Nitric Acid and Ethanol!" Fai cackled melodramatically, a maniacal grin on his face. It fit his costume, though, with its unruly white hair, black rubber gloves, oversized spectacles and lab coat. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

One child raised his hand, an uncomfortable look of terror on his face. "B-but Flourite-sensei, doesn't that make Nitrome—"

"Hey! I said we were going to _see _what happens, didn't I? I didn't ask for predictions!" the Chemistry teacher folded his arms neatly over his chest, staring down the student that dared question his mad scientist logic. "Now, everybody get their goggles and aprons, I'll have the chemicals up front soon and then we will—"

The pleasant gong of the bell cut off Fai's last statement early. "Oh! That's too bad! It looks like we will have to continue this experiment another time, then, class. Please gather up your things and put away in equipment you've used. I will see you bright and early Monday morning!" the blond chirped, waiting for all of his students to file out of the classroom before he, too, began to pack up his things. He had to make sure nobody needed extra help or anything before he left. It was an unwritten rule of being a teacher and since Fai cared deeply for his students, he had to abide by it.

He placed folders filled with to-be-marked papers and half-written lesson plans in his briefcase, clasping it shut afterward. He glanced out the back window with a tiny smile. A couple of nearly barren tree branches scratched at the glass as if they wanted to be let in. He sighed contently. Fall was a beautiful season. It was so desolate, yet stunning with the reds, golds and oranges that painted the trees and ground. The crisp, clean air, the cool wind and the sudden rain showers were all so strangely _comforting _to the blond man.

That, and Halloween was also a part of Fall.

Fai always felt giddily excited—like a child, really—when Halloween was close. It meant that it was time to make costumes, buy candy for trick-or-treaters and put up Halloween decorations in the school. It was such a festive time! In fact, Fai almost liked it more than he did any other holiday.

Briefcase in hand, the Chemistry teacher walked out of his classroom, locking up as he left. He bounded down the flight of stairs, out of the Science wing and to the front door to wait for Kurogane and his brother.

But, to his surprise, they were already there and waiting for him. That was odd. He was usually the first to arrive at the front. Had he taken longer than he initially thought musing about the season? A glance at his watch proved he wasn't late at all. In fact, he was right on time....

"Hello!" he called to his two lovers at the door, waving his free arm in the air. He decided to brush off the oddness at the fact that the other two were early in favour of greeting them. "Yuui! You aren't wearing your costume!" he pouted, hurrying his steps to make it to his brother. "I worked hard on that, you know...."

"Fai," the younger twin sighed in exasperation, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I know you worked hard on it, but I had a class to teach. I couldn't very well teach a class to bake pumpkin cookies while wearing a giant pink cake!" He bit his lower lip in a cute sort of sulk that very nearly melted Fai's heart.

"Well, you know what I said this morning, right? If you took off that costume, there would be—"

"We know what you said, idiot!" Kurogane snapped, rubbing his temples. "Come on, Fai. Yuui was stuck in a fucking _door_. You have to forgive him for that. I spent a full ten minutes of my class time pulling him out, damn it!" he growled, face dangerously close to Fai's.

"Ahh, Kuro-wanko is angry!" the blond Chemistry teacher laughed, backing up against the door and holding his hands in front of himself. "Fine, fine! I suppose I can forgive Yuui. But he has to put it back on once we get home!"

Yuui blinked a couple times, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Um... why?"

The elder twin grinned impiously, a wicked glint in those bright blue eyes. "Why? So I can take it off, of course!"

Kurogane snorted smacked Fai's arm. "Moron. If anybody's undressing anybody, it's going to be Yuui and I tearing through that stupid costume _you're _wearing to exact revenge for putting us through an embarrassing day of wearing ours! I tripped on this fucking tail _three times _today and got 'Big Doggy' on more than one occasion by my students. By my students, Fai!" he snarled.

"Oh, my, Kuro-pii sure is scary when he wants in my pants, isn't he, Yuui?" Fai snickered, swiftly whipping around and dashing out the door and down the street. Kurogane let out an indignant squawk before chasing after the older blond twin, shouting obscenities the whole way.

Yuui was left to sputter in the front lobby to wonder what in the world had just happened.

---

**Author's Notes: **So... this was completely random, late and had nothing to do with anything.... YAY CRACK! But, anyways, this was written for **checkeredmoro **because, as we discussed the idea, we thought it would be funny written out. Um... you can imagine what happens once they get home. XD'


End file.
